Detective Agency Cases
Back to the Main Quest Page Inspector Kaine's Cases Inspector Kaine is an reoccurring NPC from both BW1 & BW2. In BW1 he strongly resembled Horatio Caine of CSI, but now seems to be favoring a Sherlock Holmes look. Regardless of how he dresses, Kaine is an intelligent go-getter and mainly utilizes you to locate clues while he figures out how they fit into the huge tapestry of the case. The Mystery of the Missing Cows Location: The Commons / The Desert Ranch / The Henderson's Ranch Prerequisite: Complete the Detective Agency and reach The Desert Ranch |name2=Desert Ranch Clues |type2=main |desc2=Cows have been disappearing from the Desert Ranch and Investigator Kaine is looking into it. Search for clues around the Desert Ranch. Talk to Investigator Kaine if you need help |task2=Find the Strange Sand Pile Find the Conspicuous Cow Bell Find the Suspicious Footprints Find the Ratty Lasso |reward2=50 |name3=Follow the Footprints |type3=main |desc3=You've found a series of footprints leading north from the Desert Ranch. Follow them! |task3=Follow the Footprints Talk to Investigator Kaine |reward3=50 Unlocks The Henderson's Ranch |name4=The Abandoned Ranch |type4=main |desc4=You've followed the footprints to the Henderson's Ranch, but it seems to be abandoned. Complete the puzzle in the cow corral while Investigator Kaine searches the house. |task4=Find a clue in the Cow Pen |reward4=50 |name5=It's All Uphill from Here |type5=main |desc5=Investigator Kaine would like your help searching the field on the hill north of the Henderson's House. Complete the puzzle to reveal the next clue. |task5=Find a clue on the Hill behind the House |reward5=50 |name6=Searching for Signs of Life |type6=main |desc6=You've found three cow bells now, but still no sign of a cow or whoever is taking them. Search the hills in the norther part of the Henderson's Ranch for more clues. |task6=Find the Broken Suppressor Find the Abandoned Campsite Find the Cow Skeleton |reward6=50 |name7=Emergency Repairs |type7=main |desc7=You've found the source of the missing cows: a massive, voracious sandworm! Solve the puzzle in the field near the broken suppressor to repair it and scare off the sand worm. |task7=Repair the Broken Suppressor |reward7=1000 50 }} The Mystery of the Creepy Tower Investigator Kaine needs your help with another mystery! If you've solved the Mystery of the Missing Cows and progressed far enough through the Evergreen Forest, you can talk to the Town Crier in the Commons to get the down-low on Kaine's latest puzzling adventure. In this installment, a Creepy Tower has mysteriously appeared in the Evergreen Forest. Where did it come from, and what spooky creatures lurk within? Find out now! Location: The Commons, The Hermit's House, The Creepy Tower, The Creepy Tower Interior, The Creepy Tower Basement Prerequisite: Complete The Mystery of the Missing Cows and reach The Hermit's House The Creepy Tower |name2=The Mystery of the Creepy Tower |type2=main |desc2=A Creepy Stone tower has apparently appeared near the Hermit's House. Head into the forest with Investigator Kaine. |task2=Head to the Creepy Tower |reward2=50 |name3=Investigate Every Angle |type3=main |desc3=They are too many weeds to get around to the back of the Creepy Tower. Find machetes on the nearby field in order to clear the tower's base so Investigator Kaine can check the back of it. |task3=Find 20 Machetes |reward3=50 |name4=Searching For Another Way In |type4=main |desc4=There's no obvious way into the tower. Solve the puzzle in the nearby field to see if you can find a non-obvious way in. |task4=Solve the Puzzle |reward4=50 |name5=A Simple Slide or Two |type5=main |desc5=The puzzle that the field revealed seems to be linked to the tower in some way. Solve it by shifting the tiles around to form the image of the tower, with the blank tile ending up in the bottom right corner. |task5=Solve the Sliding Puzzle |reward5=50 The Creepy Tower Interior |name6=Downstairs Dash |type6=main |desc6=You've got to follow the mysterious figure! Solve the puzzle in the Creepy Tower to make the stairs re-appear. |task6=Solve the Puzzle |reward6=50 The Creepy Tower Basement |name7=Defeating Darkness |type7=main |desc7=It's too dark to properly investigate the entire lower level of the Creepy Tower. Find torches in the field to help illuminate the area. |task7=Find 30 Torches |reward7=50 |name8=24 Piece Slider Puzzle |type8=child |desc8=Locating the additional torches has revealed an even bigger sliding puzzle than the one you solved to enter the tower. Beyond it, you see a treasure chest behind a barred gate; perhaps solving the puzzle will let you claim the chest. (Place all the numbers in order, left-to-right and restarting at the left with each row to solve). |task8=Solve the Sliding Puzzle |reward8=5,000 1 1 1 |name9=Where'd He Go? |type9=main |desc9=Investigator Kaine thinks he has found a hidden doorway in the back wall of the Creepy Tower's lower level. Complete the puzzle to see if he's right! |task9=Solve the Field's Puzzle |reward9=50 Tunnel to The Hermit's House |name10=Secret Tunnel |type10=main |desc10=Follow Investigator Kaine through the secret tunnel to solve The Mystery of the Creepy Tower |task10=Talk to Investigator Kaine |reward10=250 1,000 }} The Mystery of the Swamped Family Location:The Voodoo Huts The Northern Swamp The Swamp Detour Prerequisite: Complete The Mystery of the Creepy Tower and complete all regular areas up to and including The Deep Swamp |name2=The Mystery of the Swamped Family |type2=main |desc2=A family travelling through there has reported strange goings-on in the swamp! Talk to them to hear their story, then report back to Kaine. |task2=Talk to the 3 members of the Tyler Family |reward2=50 |name3=To the Swamp Detour! |type3=main |desc3=Follow Kaine to the Swamp Detour Zone, where the Tyler family got lost during their trek through the Swamp. To get to the Swamp Detour, you must go North from The Voodoo Huts and then West from The Northern Swamp |task3=Head to The Swamp Detour |reward3=50 |name4=Searching for Swamped Clues |type4=main |desc4=Complete the Puzzle in the first Swamp Detour field to find a clue to the mystery surrounding the Tyler Family |task4=Solve the Puzzle in Field 1 |reward4=50 |name5=Playing Fetch |type5=main |desc5=Whack bushes in The Swamp Detour Zone to find Bones for the Tyler family dog you just found. |task5=Find 30 Dog Bones |reward5=50 |name6=Odd Tastes |type6=main |desc6=Whack bushes in The Swamp Detour Zone to find Coffee Cups for the Tyler family dog you just found. |task6=Find 30 Coffee Cups |reward6=50 |name7=Sniffing Out More Clues |type7=main |desc7=Complete the Puzzle in the second Swamp Detour field to find another clue. |task7=Solve the Puzzle in Field 2 |reward7=50 |name8=If The Potion Fits |type8=main |desc8=Whack bushes in The Swamp Detour Zone to find Remnants of the Potion Ingredients that went into the Cauldron that you just found. |task8=Find 30 Potion Ingredients |reward8=50 |name9=The Swamp Hunch |type9=main |desc9=Investigator Kaine thinks he's figured out what happened. Complete the final puzzle in The Swamp Detour to confirm his suspicions |task9=Solve the Puzzle in Field 3 |reward9=50 |name10=Love's Never Lost |type10=main |desc10=It's a little confusing, but the mystery has been solved. Love is a tricky thing, I guess... So are Witch Doctors, though. |task10=Talk to Investigator Kaine |reward10=250 1,000 }} The Mystery of the Massive Mammoth Location:The Avalanche Runout The Fisherman's Ice Lake The Ice Lake Cave Prerequisite: Complete The Mystery of the Swamped Family and reach The Avalanche Runout 50 Field 1 |name3=Something Smells Fishy |type3=main |desc3=Solve puzzles in the Fisherman's Ice Lake zone, then follow the clues they reveal! |task3=Whack bushes until you discover clues about the frozen mammoth Follow the footprints! Whack bushes until you discover a way into the ice cave Talk to Investigator Kaine |reward3= 50 The Ice Lake Cave |name4=The Ice Lake Cave |type4=main |desc4=Search the Ice Cave in the Fisherman's Ice Lake zone for more clues about the frozen mammoth. |task4=Navigate past the ice maze Whack bushes until you find a path past the Inspect the ice mirror Insepct the mammoth doll Inspect the ice wall Exit the ice cave |reward4= 50 |name5=Chill Out The Tourists |type5=main |desc5=Whack up some hot cocoa in the Fisherman's Ice Lake zone to calm down the tourists. |task5=Find 30 Hot Cocoa |reward5= 50 |name6=Putting This Mystery On Ice |type6=main |desc6=Speak with the fisherman's family in the Fisherman's Ice Lake zone and solve the mystery of the massive Mammoth. |task6=Speak with the fisherman Speak with the fisherman's wife Whack bushes to reveal the fisherman's son |reward6= 50 4 Achievement Unlocked:Snowy Sleuth }} Curious about Kaine's slightly cryptic parting words? Find the details on The Fisherman's Ice Lake's page! The Mystery of the Mansion Murder Location:The Old Mansion Prerequisite: Complete The Mystery of the Massive Mammoth and reach Port Black Wood |name3=Interrogate the Suspects |type3=main |desc3=Speak with all 5 suspects to hear their alibis. |task3=Interrogate Professor Purple Interrogate Mrs. blue Interrogate Reverend Green Interrogate Colonel Yellow Interrogate Miss Red Speak with Investigator Kaine |reward3= |name4=Mansion Clues |type4=main |desc4=Search the mansion for clues that prove or disprove the suspects alibis |task4=Find the Sangria Bowl in the Hall Find the Empty Beverage Containers in the Chess Room Find the Empty Fruit Bowls in the Kitchen Find the Lost Pipe in the Study Find the Mug of Hot Chocolate in the Lounge |reward4=Achievement Unlocked: Haunted Sleuth |name5=-Not UsED- |type5=main |desc5= |task5= |reward5= |name6=J'accuse! |type6=main |desc6= |task6= |reward6= x2 x4 }} The Mystery of the Tropical Thunder Location: Prerequisite: Complete The Mystery of the Mansion Murder and reach The Mystery of the Sandy Sultan Location: Prerequisite: Complete The Mystery of the Tropical Thunder and reach Category:Quests